


Moonlight

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More GD introspective fluff! Can be seen as a non-smuty companion piece to my other fic "Supplication".  Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> More GD introspective fluff! Can be seen as a non-smuty companion piece to my other fic "Supplication". Enjoy! :=)

******

Astra rarely smiled. Not like Kara did anyway, Kara was almost-constantly grinning from ear-to-ear, she was, in a word, sunshine personified.

Not Astra.

No, Astra was more like the moon, just as beautiful and dangerous but colder, more mysterious, not as bright, shyer. Unlike Kara, Astra’s smile was smaller, shyer, more of a smirk.

That wasn’t to say that she _never_ smiled, she was frequently seen to smirk at her enemies, but her smiles--her _real_ smiles--were always reserved for someone special; she grinned and beamed with Kara during game night, laughed with her as they exchanged stories of Krypton, as they joked and laughed about everything and nothing.

But when Astra was alone with only Alex and the dark of night as her companions, only then was when she truly smiled, rare and radiantly, displaying a smile that she saved only for Alex and only her.

It was the smile she used when she first woke up in the morning, pulling Alex close and holding tightly to her in the early-morning, it was the smile she used when they curled up together on the couch after a long hard day as they relaxed by binge-watching whatever truly bad TV show tickled their fancy that week, it was the smile she used as they made love well into the night, her hands mapping and caressing every plane and valley of Alex’s form as she whispered sweet nothings into the dark in soft tones of Kryptonese.

Only in those moments was when she ever truly smiled.

And Alex loved her all the more for it...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
